Forbidden Love
by black-phoenix97
Summary: Draco likes Hermione, Hermione likes Draco, and they want to be with each other, but their parents would never let that happen. Harry likes Hermione, while Ginny likes Harry. What will happen? Draco x Hermione. Harry x Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello peep! This is my first fic ever, so please, **please **be kind!

**Summary:** Draco likes Hermione, Hermione likes Draco, and they want to be with each other, but their parents would never let that happen. Harry likes Hermione, while Ginny likes Harry. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its chara.

"Talking."

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 1 – The invitation**

Harry lay on his bed thinking about Hogwarts. He remembered his two best friends: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. He wished he could be with them now, especially with Hermione. He, somehow, felt she was more than just his best friend.

'She is just your best friend. Nothing more than that.' Harry argued with himself. Just then Hedwig flew in, carrying a very untidy letter. Harry took the letter:

' _Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Mum and dad are very excited to see you again. On August's 3rd week, dad will go to your house at 10:00 AM to get you. _

_-Ron'_

Harry folded the paper neatly, and put it on his table.

' I wonder how we're going to transport there…'

"DINNER!" Aunt Petunia bellowed.

Harry quickly got out of bed and went down stairs. He found Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia eating quietly, and Dudley was eating noisily while watching TV. Harry sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon.

"Uncle Vernon, I have to stay at my friend, Ron Weasley's house for the last 2 weeks of my vacation." Harry said.

"Oh anything just to get you out of this house." Uncle Vernon said happily.

Harry quickly finished his dinner and then went up to his room. He wrote, on a piece of parchment, his reply and tied the letter to Hedwig.

" Hedwig, I need you to give this to Ron and stay there." Harry told Hedwig.

He opened the window and let Hedwig out. He lay again on his be, thinking about Hermione.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: yeah! First chapter done! It's short, but the next chapter will be extremely long! Please Review!**

**Black-phoenix97**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Draco likes Hermione, Hermione likes Draco, and they want to be with each other, but their parents would never let that happen. Harry likes Hermione, while Ginny likes Harry. What will happen? Draco x Hermione. Harry x Ginny.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2- Confusions**

Harry woke up upon hearing the door slam. He got up, got dressed, and then went downstairs to get breakfast. He saw a note sticking on the fridge:

'Harry! We are off to buy Dudley new clothes. We'll be back by 6:00 P.M. We won't expect you to be home. The house better be in one piece or you won't get any meals next summer!'

Harry looked at the clock; it said 9:00 A.M. He made himself a sandwich and some juice before packing his things. Before he finished packing, he heard Mr. Weasley's voice down the hall. He went down to greet him.

"Harry! Finished packing?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not yet. I still need to get my school stuff from the cupboard under the stairs. I don't know where the Dursleys put the key to open the lock." Harry explained.

"I'll open the cupboard so you can get your stuff. Pack everything else first while I open it," Mr. Weasley instructed.

Harry ran quickly upstairs and stuffed his things I his trunk and head downstairs. He packed his school stuff and looked for Mr. Weasley. He found him out in the backyard staring at the pool.

"Mr. Weasley!" Harry called, "I'm done packing"

"Very well, Harry. Go get your things. We're leaving," Mr. Weasley answered. Harry brought his things out in the yard.

"Um… how exactly are we leaving, sir?" Harry asked.

"We'll go inside a water whirl" Mr. Weasley answered. He waved his wand and instantly, the water became as hard as plastic.

"Step into the pool, Harry. Call upon your destination and keep your eyes and mouth shut" Mr. Weasley ordered.

"The Burrow" Harry said nervously.

Then instantly the hard ground started to melt and started twisting like rubber. He shut his eyes as he started to spin and then he was sucked into the whirlpool. Harry felt like he was falling down a waterfall and a million cold, watery hands were slapping his face. Then suddenly everything stopped. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the middle of the Weasley's pond. The ground started to change to liquid as he hurried to land. Then Mr. Weasley appeared with blue gel wrapped around his body which started to crawl back into the pond. Mr. Weasley opened his eyes and carried Harry's trunk and jumped out of the pond. They went inside the house and found the dining room deserted. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley cooking in the kitchen.

"The others are waiting for you upstairs. You'll be staying in Ron's room. Hermione's here too" Mr. Weasley said. Just then Mrs. Weasley appeared wearing an apron.

"Harry! Arthur! Good to see you dear!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging them both.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. It's good to see you too!" Harry replied. He carried his trunk upstairs to Ron's room. He could hear them laughing at the other side of the door. He knocked on the door and could hear the laughs fade into footsteps. Then door opened revealing Hermione wearing black pants and a red blouse.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione exclaimed hugging him. Harry blushed instantly and then hugged her back. He saw Ron and Ginny sitting on the bed.

"Hello Harry" Ginny greeted. Harry smiled at her.

"Hello mate" Ron said slapping him on the arm. "We've been waiting for you. 'Thought you might want to play Quidditch with us. Ginny finally agreed to join us. We need at least four players to play. But Hermione just-" Ron said.

"I am not joining. Why do you guys even bother to play Quidditch anyway? When you can just relax and read. That will even help you with your OWL's." Hermione said with her arms crossed.

"But all of us are coming! Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, and I are playing. You'll be stuck with Mum doing chores!" Ron argued.

"I don't care. I'd rather do chores than fly. Chores help people. Flying doesn't." Hermione argued back.

"I'll stay with you then" Harry said suddenly. Ron was shocked and Hermione blushed. While Ginny's eyebrows knitted.

'Why did I say that! What's wrong with me!' Harry thought alarmed but tried to keep his face calm and was doing great so far.

"What! But Harry Wood says we've got to practice Quidditch every summer" Ron protested. Harry thought of a reason quickly.

"Ron, I… um won't get kicked out of the Quidditch Team. Wood's gone remember? I'll play with you some other time.' Harry reasoned out.

"Thanks, Harry" Hermione said smiling. Ginny suddenly stood up and left room. Harry ran after her and grabbed her wrist. Ginny halted and struggled to free her hand from his grip.

"Ginny wait! What's the matter?" Harry asked. Ginny stopped struggling and fell to the ground hugging her knees with her head bowed down low. (A/N: Harry let go of her arm now.) Harry kneeled beside her.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry said concerned about his friend. He rubbed her back and hugged her. He held her until she stopped crying.

"You like her don't you?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Who? Hermione? Harry asked.

"Yeah. Hermione" Ginny said with a tone of disgust.

"Please Ginny. Let's not talk about that right now" Harry pleaded. Then Ginny stood up and walked away with her fists clenched. Harry got up watching her movements.

'What's with her?' Harry wondered.

Then she stopped dead. She ran back to him and hugged him tightly then pushed him away and ran to her room locking the door behind her. Harry stared, unable to believe what just happened. After he regained his senses, he walked back slowly to Ron's room. He found Ron and Hermione chatting noisily and they didn't seem to notice his presence. He went outside to walk and get his thoughts straight. He wondered why Ginny was mad at him yet she hugged him. He wondered why he did that for Hermione. He went back inside to house still thinking deeply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------And that's about it guys. Thanks for reading and Review and Review! Every little push of that review button keeps me writing. So Review! This is my first fic, so be patient please.

A million thanks to:

1) Bad-Girl-87

2) Cinderalex

3) Frostbite Wings


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello guys! Me back in the game! Hahaha lol…Thanks for the reviews and here it is!

**Summary:** Draco likes Hermione, Hermione likes Draco, and they want to be with each other, but their parents would never let that happen. Harry likes Hermione, while Ginny likes Harry. What will happen? Draco x Hermione. Harry x Ginny.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

**

* * *

Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 3 -Secret Revealed**

Harry went up the stairs to Ginny's room. He was just about to knock when he heard Mrs. Weasley shout "Lunchtime!" He quickly with drew his hand and headed downstairs. Ginny didn't join them at lunch. But nobody seemed to notice. Nobody but Harry. Harry thought hard again while eating lunch. He remembered the times he spent with Ginny. Then it hit him.

'_Little Ginny's been writing in my diary for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. How her brothers tease her and how she had to come to school with second hand robes and books. How she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter will ever like her…'_ Harry remembered Voldemort say.

He finished his lunch quickly then went to Ron's room to plan his words of apology to Ginny. He waited until everyone had gone out of the dining room. He spotted the others playing Quidditch outside. He sneaked back into the kitchen and took two slices of bread, some cheese, and a glass of juice. He tiptoed quickly upstairs to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door but she didn't answer it. He could hear Ginny's sobs from the other side of the door. He felt very guilty. He knocked on the door again. This time Ginny answered it.

"Hello. I didn't see you at lunch today. I thought you might be hungry" Harry said quickly.

Ginny's eyes were red and puffy. She let him in, locking the door behind him. Harry put the tray of food on her bedside table and took Ginny by the arm and steered her to the bed and told her to sit down. Ginny obeyed without hesitation. Harry sat down beside her. He put his hand on her hand. She looked away trying to hold back her tears.

"Ginny" Harry said to her apologetically, "Please. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Harry, it wasn't your fault," Ginny said quietly.

"Ginny, I know it's me. I know I did something that offended you. Ginny, please, I'm sorry." Harry said apologetically.

"Harry, what you did was your own choice. There was nothing I could do about it. Harry, can we please not talk about it?" Ginny said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Harry wiped her tears and hugged her as she cried even harder. Harry felt his shirt dampen with her tears. He rubbed her back. (A/N: Ok. It wasn't a lover's hug, it was a big-brother kind of hug) Harry waited until she stopped crying and then broke the hug. He found her asleep in his arms. He laid her gently on the bed. He stroked her hair, gently, for a few minutes. When he rose to leave, Ginny's hand suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt. Harry turned around to see Ginny start to open her eyes.

"Don't go." Ginny said. Harry sat back down.

"I thought you were asleep." Harry said smiling sweetly. Ginny sat up.

"Why don't you eat first. I'll go wait with Hermione down stairs. Come down when you're done. Ok?" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny nodded. Harry stood up and head towards the door.

"Oh Harry," Ginny called and Harry turned around.

"Thanks." Thanked Ginny. Harry smiled then went downstairs.

(A/N: Hey! I know it's short but bear with me here. This is my first fic and I'm not really that good at writing. I'm only good at reading. But, you guys inspired me to write. So I'm trying hard. Next chapter would be extremely long. So keep reading.

A million thanks to :

1) BadGirl87  
2)Frostbite Wings  
3)cinderalex

Next: Hermione and Draco's Ecounter. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went to the forest and met Malfoy. Now he's causing trouble as always. Can Harry still handle his anger or not? Hmmm...

So keep Reading.(Why? 'Cause it's nice.)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello guys! Me back in the game! Hahaha lol…Thanks for the reviews and here it is!

**Summary:** Draco likes Hermione, Hermione likes Draco, and they want to be with each other, but their parents would never let that happen. Harry likes Hermione, while Ginny likes Harry. What will happen? Draco x Hermione. Harry x Ginny.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 4: Draco's Secret Spot**

Harry changed his shirt then headed downstairs to meet Hermione. Harry found Hermione reading the Daily Prophet on the couch. He sat down beside her and she immediately lowered what she was reading.

"What were you doing in Ginny's room?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh! Ginny and I got into a fight so I went to her room to apologize" Harry reasoned out. "Anyway, anything about Voldemort and the Deatheaters?"

"No. Fudge must be hiding the details again. Anyway, I went to explore the woods a while ago and I found someplace where maybe we could hang out." Hermione said and pulled his hand.

"Hermione wait! I told Ginny we'd wait for her here" Harry said pulling back.

"Oh alright! But we should go or it'd be dark soon." Hermione said protesting.

"Why are you so in a hurry anyway?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you-" Hermione started then looked at something or someone behind Harry. Harry turned around to look at what she was looking at.

"Am I disturbing your talk? Maybe I should just go upstairs." Ginny turned to leave.

Harry grabbed her wrist. She took her hand from him and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked coldly.

"Don't go. Ginny, we were just talking about something while waiting for you" Harry said gently.

He caught a glimpse of anger crossing Hermione's face but ignored it. He pulled Ginny's hand again. This time she obeyed him. He let her go and she crossed her arms on her chest and followed. Hermione seized Harry's hand and pulled him out. Harry followed behind through the forest almost tripping over roots because of her speed. Ginny followed behind half-running.

"Hermione would –pant- you please –pant- slow down" Harry requested. As he requested, she did slow down in the middle of the forest and pointed forward.

Harry saw what she was pointing at and gazed in awe at the beautiful. Before his eyes was a beautiful crystal-clear lake. There were swans swimming on it. But there was something weird about it. In front of the lake, sat a boy, about their age, with blonde hair, hugging his knees with his head bowed down. They could hear tiny sobs from him. Hermione saw him and went to his side and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you alright?" Hermione asked politely.

The boy looked up. Harry recognized him at once. It was his #1 rival at Hogwarts. It was none other than the bully, Draco Malfoy. But right now, he didn't look like a mean bully. He actually looked like a boy bullied.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed. (A/N: Not the kind of "What re you doing here? You shouldn't be here." thing. But the kind of "What are you doing here? It's good to see you." sort of.) Suddenly, Draco stood up tears streaming down his face.

"What do you care! This is my life! Mind your own business!" Draco yelled. Harry was angered by this but tried to control himself.

"Oh forgive me oh so pure Ferret-boy. We should have asked for permission first. Should we call the Ferret-mother to comfort her Ferret-baby?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"How dare you call my mother names? You're just a know-it-all mudblood who don't deserve to live" Draco said with disgust. Tears started to form in her eyes. She tan away deeper into the forest sobbing.

"Hermione!" Ginny called running after her. Harry was shaking with anger right now. He approached Malfoy with his fists clenched. He grabbed Malfoy by the collar and glared at him.

"Do you realize what you've just done! Hermione was just trying to be nice at first, and you insulted her! You made our Hermione cry! How dare you talk to her like that! How dare you!" Harry bellowed.

Malfoy's eyebrows knitted upon realizing what he did. Harry pinned on the ground and punched his hard on the face. Blood streamed out of Malfoy's mouth. Harry got up and watched Draco get on all fours. Harry kicked him hard on the stomach in frustration. He coughed out blood. Harry left him like that and ran after Hermione. He went on looking for Ginny and Hermione. He went back to the burrow and found Ginny on the way back into the house panting. Harry ran up to her.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't catch up with her she was too fast and I lost sight of her. I was worried so I went looking for you. I couldn't find you so I went to ask for help from the others" Ginny said in a shaky voice. Harry could tell that she was holding her tears. But a tear dropped from her eye. Harry knew he should find a way to comfort her. He hugged her and she released her tears and Harry felt his shirt dampen again. He waited patiently until she stopped crying and steered her to the house.

'I'm gonna have to change my shirt again' Harry thought.

"Ginny! Harry! We've been worried about you. It was dark already you weren't back yet. Where's Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mom, Hermione's missing." Ginny said slowly. Mrs. Weasley gasped. She ran to Mr. Weasley.

"Oh Arthur! Hermione's missing! You need to help them find her!" Mrs. Weasley said to her husband tears falling from her eyes. Mr. Weasley handed her a handkerchief. She took it and blew her nose and wiped her tears. Ron heard this and stood up immediately and ran out the door. Bill and Charlie followed behind him. Fred and George were still deciding where they should look first. Harry looked outside and saw a few tears drop from the sky.

"You better stay here, Ginny. I don't want you to get sick" Harry advised. Ginny blushed.

Then he ran out the door after the others. He looked for hours and hours but couldn't find out. He lost track of where he went and the time. He kept calling her name until he was hoarse. The others started to head back to the Burrow hungry and exhausted. He was soaked to the skin but he didn't care. All he cared about now was Hermione. He checked his wet watch for the first time that day. It said 2:30 a.m. Then he started to feel dizzy. He tripped over a large mossy root sticking out of the ground. He cursed Malfoy under his breath while getting up. Then he decided to go ask if anyone's seen her. He wandered around the forest looking for people he could ask. Then everything started to sway and he felt like he was going to throw up any second. Then everything blacked out. He found himself at a dark place. He saw a very huge room with portraits all over the walls.

'Where am I? What am I doing here?' Harry asked himself.

Then he heard lots of voices that seemed like they've been shouting for hours. He spun around and saw a long faced fighting with a younger version of him. He recognized them as Lucious Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Harry noticed a figure behind Malfoy in pink. Then he realized the figure as Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled. But it seemed like no one could hear him. Then he saw Lucious point his wand straight at Hermione. His heart seemed to beat quicker than he could handle. Then both to his disgust and relief, Draco used himself as a shield from Hermione with his back turned to Luscious. He felt the feeling of wanting to gag again come back to his stomach.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucious bellowed. Then all of a sudden, he saw it was bright. He saw a blur of yellow, green, blue, and brown. Things suddenly became clear. He was lying on the ground inside the forest in which he was walking on last night. He quickly got on his feet and looked around him.

'Hermione! I've got to save Hermione!' Harry nagged himself.

He ran toward wherever the forest leads him. He came to a halt when he saw a green house before him. He could hear voices yelling inside the house. He kicked the door open with all his might. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it to whatever it was inside. He saw exactly what his dream showed him. Lucious and Draco were fighting. So far, he could see Draco was losing because of all his cuts and bruises. They both looked at him in surprise.

"Potter! What have right had you to burst in our house like that! You're just like your mudblood friend here" Lucious spat at Harry.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HARRY THAT WAY! HE WILL ONE DAY DEFEAT YOUR STINKIN' MASTER WHOM YOU SERVE!" Draco yelled. Harry was surprised that his rival called him Harry for the first time in his life. Lucious grip on his wand tightened that you could see his hand turning red. Harry felt scared, but to his surprise, Draco remained in his place completely fearless. Lucious pointed his wand straight at Hermione.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THE DARK LORD THAT WAY! You praise that mudblood behind you who is not even worthy to wipe his shoes!" Lucious said pointing his wand at Hermione. "Avada Kedavra!" He bellowed. At jet of green light shot from his wand going straight to Hermione.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled. Then something went right in front of Hermione blocking her from getting hit with the curse. Then he realized who it was that save Hermione. Draco Malfoy. The very guy everyone hated. His body collapsed to the ground. Hermione fell to his side shaking him furiously. Now Harry felt anger rise within him. Before he could stop himself, he shot curses madly to Lucious.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry yelled and Lucious froze.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry yelled and lots of cuts started to appear on Lucious skin with blood straining out of it.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled and Lucious was thrown against the wall behind him.

"Harry stop! That's enough!" Hermione yelled.

"LEVICORPUS!" Harry yelled and Lucious was turned upside-down. Blood went up to his head.

"Harry please stop! Leave him alone. Draco's dying! Help him!" Hermione said shaking Draco's lifeless body with tears streaming down her face. Harry felt sorry for her. He let Lucious down and healed his wounds (don't ask how he knew) and left him unconscious on the ground. He knelt beside Hermione and pointed his wand straight at Draco's throat.

"Ener-" Harry started but he was cut off by Hermione.

"ENERVATE!" Hermione yelled through his sobs. Nothing happened. "ENERVATE! ENERVATE! ENERVATE! ENERVATE!" But still, Draco didn't move.

"Hermione…" Harry said with pity for his friend. Then he saw a tear drop straight at Draco's mouth. (A/N: Hermione didn't notice this.) Hermione hugged Draco's dead body.

Then all of a sudden, a familiar voice said, "Hermione. C-c-could you please let me go. I can't breathe properly"

Hermione gasped. She pulled away from him and looked directly at his green eyes. (I'm not really sure what the colors of his eyes are. But I have the picture of the Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy and his eyes were green. Could someone tell me what color it is?) She smiled at him.

"Is it really you? Are you really alive?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! Do I look dead to you? Would I be talking to you if I was dead?" Draco said jokingly. He thought he would receive another death-hug. He waited patiently. Then he saw a hand coming directly at him. He tried to dodge but it was… TOO LATE! Hermione slapped him hard on his right cheek.

"OW! What was that for!" He asked rubbing his cheek to ease the pain.

"Don't you ever scare me that way!" Hermione said (she's not smiling anymore).

"I didn't scare you! I just saved your life and then one of your first greetings was a slap! What kind of reaction is that!" Draco reasoned. Hermione kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Hey lovebirds! Earth to the lovebirds! We still need to get out of here before your dad wakes up." Harry said cutting in.

Draco and Hermione broke instantly blushing madly. They forgot that Harry was in the room too. Harry couldn't help but smile at his best friend. His best friend had finally found someone she loves. Even though Draco was his rival, because of what he did for her, he decided that he did deserve her.

"W-w-we should g-go. They must be worried about us." Hermione stuttered. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Go where? I know we can't stay here because like you said dad will attack us before we say 'Hogwarts'" Draco said.

Just as he said, there was a yelling from the other side of the room. They looked just in time to see a mad Lucious charging at them. He was charging at Harry who was panicking and was shaking with fear. But then he turned straight for Hermione who was right beside Harry. Harry saw something shining in his hand. Then he was so close to Hermione when a figure once again jumped in front of Hermione. The figure screamed in pain. Lucious slowly backed off until he was pressing against the wall. A few drops of red liquid dropped on the carpeted floor. His hand clutched his side which was streaming with blood. His breathing became quicker and quicker each second. He couldn't take the pain. He fell on his knees using his left hand as his support...

Oooh! Cliff-hanger! Hahaha I'm EVIL! That's all… For Now that is. I wonder who's gonna die... Would it be oh so great defeater of Voldie or someone else? Review! Sorry if I'm slow. School started again and I've got millions of homework. I'll try my best to update every weekend. But please review. The more reviews I see the more I'll quicken up on updating. I just wanna wake up and check my mail and see a bunch of reviews. It just brightens my day and puts me in the mood of updating. So reviews please! Thanks.

A million thanks to:

Frostbite Wings Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I granted your wish! A longer chapter. Enjoy it.

Cinderalex Yep! This is my first fic. I'm glad you like DxHr and HxG...

cool-girl-18 I granted two of your wishes. I updated AND I made a longer chappie. So please review!

sasusakuxnejiten4evr Thanks for the review. I'll keep updating for you guys.

Sapphire Lights Hey! I know it was short but this one's longer. And I updated now so please don't kill me if I'm a slow author. :D

Next Chapter: (Hey I'm still thinking about it but there's a high possibility it'll be this one.)

The Road of Sorrow.


End file.
